


high risk, higher reward

by brujsedbones



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Gang AU, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Teasing, lots of power shifting, no serious violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: Jinho always had a thing for pretty men.Jinho always had a thing for danger.Combining the two had the power to completely dilute all of Jinho's self-control.





	

Jinho always had a thing for pretty men.

Jinho always had a thing for danger.

Combining the two had the power to completely dilute all of Jinho's self-control.

Hwitaek knew all of that. So why he sent Jinho off to do this job was unbeknownst to the entire gang. Hwitaek not only wanted him to get rid of the entire rival gang, but he wanted Jinho to start with the _leader_.

This is Yang Hongseok we're talking about. He was built like a god, all well-muscled arms and glowing brown skin. His chest was rock solid and his ass was way rounder and fuller than any ass should be. At least, according to Jinho.

It didn't really help that the two had a history. They used to fuck back in high school. Never more than that, but it was some of the best sex Jinho had ever had. This mission made him fear that some of his teenage heat would come rushing back and the only thing Jinho would be killing would be his own pride as he begged Hongseok to fuck him.

Why not send Hyunggu? He was lithe and graceful and seductive, but still mildly innocent. Why not send Changgu? His pretty face and easygoing nature creates a relaxed atmosphere and one doesn't realize the danger they're in before it's too late. Even Hyojong was a better option than Jinho. His big mouth and annoying voice was enough to piss anyone off, leading to a quick, deadly brawl.

Jinho brought all of these points up to his leader, but all were dismissed with a wave of the hand. "I don't want to send them. I want to send you."

"Hwitaek, please—"

"No, Jinho," he barked. "I need Hongseok gone. He's getting too bold. He ordered the two foreigners and that tall one to take hits on me last week."

"They're all tall, Hwitaek."

"Either way, it doesn't matter. You're going," Hwitaek amended.

Jinho, though a year his senior, could not say no to such an authoritative tone.

Which is how he ended up in his current situation, standing outside Hongseok's open bedroom door.

It had been easy enough to get inside the headquarters. The pretty one, Shinwon, Jinho remembered, had caught him sneaking in and threatened to kill him then and there. Shinwon was easily pacified by Jinho's promise of Hyunggu's phone number. Jinho would never give him that information, but it was good content for blackmail if he ever needed it.

Shinwon had been kind (stupid) enough to lead Jinho to the door and even keep Hongseok entertained for a few minutes. Jinho got the feeling that he either really didn't like being apart of this, or really just didn't like Hongseok. Or maybe he was an overconfident idiot, who knows?

If Jinho didn't kill the man first, he would face a slow death at his opponent's painfully beautiful hands. He knows that Hongseok never leaves survivors, and wouldn't go easy on him. He pondered for a moment; which seems like a better way to die? Poison or knife? Or rather the sweet, irresistible elixir of his kiss?

After a brief period of thought, he decided the latter. Jinho knew this wasn't something he should have been thinking about at the present moment, but it served as a great distraction. At that moment, Shinwon brushed past him, not even looking back. As he peeked past the door frame as quietly as possible, Jinho saw the other's silhouette move as he took off his shirt for bed.

Hongseok's shoulders were deliciously broad, and Jinho's fingers ached to follow the curve of them to his back. And he was finding it increasingly easy to convince himself that the benefits of doing so far outweighed the consequences. Shaking the thought from his mind, Jinho stepped into the room, knife in hand.

"What a surprise," Hongseok mused without even turning around. Jinho froze.

"I didn't think Hwitaek would put his members in this kind of danger. Quite risky, if I do say so myself. I'm proud of him," Hongseok turned to look at the intruder, "But I thought he would have sent someone a little...bigger to murder me."

Jinho's hand tightened on his weapon. "What's your point?"

"My point is that you're not going to hurt me," Hongseok said nonchalantly. "At least not before I hurt you."

Jinho's toes curled in fury. One hundred percent pure rage. Not excitement, or arousal. Definitely not that.

Hongseok merely laughed at the grimace on the shorter's features. "Don't look so angry, Jinho. And you can stop figuring out how to slice me up. Unless there's another reason for you to be looking at me so intensely. In that case, look all you want."

Jinho sputtered. "How did you know I had a weapon?"

Hongseok laughed again, a pleasant sound that Jinho decided he didn't mind. "You didn't think Shinwon would give me up that easily, did you?"

Jinho was silent. He was also an overconfident idiot.

"Yeah he came in here and told me all about you. Even about that boy's phone number. That was a smart move on your part."

Jinho was growing ever more impatient. "Thank you so much for your praise, Yang Hongseok! It really makes my day."

Hongseok made soft cooing sounds. "Aw, is Jinho angry?"

"No, Jinho is impatient and sick of your bullshit," he snapped.

"I remember you as a nice hyung. I guess I was wrong."

Jinho was on Hongseok before he could blink. Hongseok was backed up against the dresser, and Jinho's hips pressed into his thighs, holding him there. His knife glowed like moonlight against Hongseok's throat. Despite this, Hongseok was calm, almost docile.

"What did you just call me?" Jinho asked through gritted teeth.

"Hyung," Hongseok smiled innocently. It made Jinho's blood boil.

He pressed harder on the knife. "Don't you _dare_ call me that again. We are not brothers. We are not friends. You don't _admire_ me."

Hongseok pressed his lips into a line, a poor imitation of a smile. "Jinho hyung—"

Jinho did not let him finish his sentence. He threw the knife away, his fingers taking its place on Hongseok's throat, gripping harshly. The clattering of the knife on the floor was like a siren in the deafening silence.

At this point, Hongseok did look a little frightened. In the same way everyone in Seoul knew that Hongseok did not leave survivors, everyone in Seoul also knew that Jo Jinho had killed many men with his bare hands before. And they were exactly in Hongseok's position. Rendered immobile, with Jinho's rather tiny fingers pressing down hard on their carotid artery.

"You just don't fucking listen do you?"   
Hongseok had sobered up, realizing what grave danger he was in. He swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple brushing lightly against the palm of the elder's hand. Jinho's mouth curled into a cruel smile at Hongseok's terrified expression.

"I'm sorry I had to do this, Hongseok-ah. It could have been prevented if you just shut the fuck up."

Hongseok was going to die. He could feel himself getting lightheaded, and it kind of felt like erotic asphyxiation, except that it wasn't erotic. He never imagined that this would be the way he died. There was only one thing that could save Hongseok's life now.

Sex appeal.

Hongseok began to grind his hips in a circular motion. The action had him pushing his cock onto Jinho's chest. The elder looked absolutely scandalized, and was clearly caught off guard. His grip loosened, and that was all Hongseok needed to push the smaller away. Jinho stumbled but did not fall, steadying himself with Hongseok's wall.

Hongseok's breaths were coming in pants, his lungs doing their best to reacquaint themselves with oxygen after nearly half a minute without it. Jinho was already advancing again, looking absolutely murderous. His fingers unfurled themselves from the fist he had them clenched in. He reached up, but Hongseok's arms were longer and his fingers found the hair at the nape of Jinho's neck before pulling him into a brief kiss.

Hongseok prayed to whatever deity he served that he didn't fuck up.

Jinho made a small noise the back of his throat, and it had Hongseok pulling away in fear. Jinho wasn't having it. He grabbed the waistband of the taller's sweatpants and dragged him forward until their bodies were crushed together. Then Jinho kissed him.

This was a proper kiss, something Jinho hadn't felt in a while. Hongseok was unbelievably warm, his chest, his hands, and his mouth. Hongseok's hands were wandering, hooking themselves under the smaller's thighs and hoisting him up and sitting him on the dresser. Hongseok dared not to detach their lips; Jinho's own wandering hands came as a warning.

As much as he outwardly denied it, Jinho secretly loved being picked up and manhandled. It drove him absolutely insane with need. And right now, he needed Hongseok to touch him everywhere his hands could reach.

Jinho reached his hand into Hongseok's sweatpants, visibly tented due to his erection forming. The elder raised an eyebrow.

"All we've done is kiss, Hongseok."

Hongseok flushed red. "You're a very good kisser, and I haven't gotten laid in a long time."

"Aww," Jinho cooed, gripping Hongseok's length while maintaining eye contact. "Is baby going to come from just a handjob?"

Hongseok shuddered at the pet name, enjoying it a bit more than he would like to admit. Jinho's hand felt  amazing on his now fully hard dick, and he was scarcely able to grit his teeth and force out, " _No._ "

Jinho began to stroke him slowly, smiling when Hongseok groaned and leaned forward to rest his head on the elder's shoulder. His breath came in heavy pants against Jinho's clothed shoulder. The smaller was absolutely loving it, the control he had, and lazily dragged his thumb across the slit of the provided cock. Hongseok whimpered pathetically, the sound music to Jinho's ears. "Cute," he muttered.

"Don't pretend like sex is a regular thing for you," Hongseok whined, annoyed at how easily he was falling apart.

Jinho hummed, hand still moving. "I wouldn't say regular, but it's frequent enough."

Curious now, Hongseok pulled away. "From who?"

Jinho dragged him back. "They all like to dote on me. Hyung's privileges."

Hongseok was thrown for a loop. He didn't like the thought of those people touching Jinho, though they were much closer to him then he was. His reaction confused him, and he wanted to dwell on it to figure out what it meant, but the only thing he could focus on was the warmth of Jinho's hand and how embarrassingly close he was to an orgasm.

Hongseok swept him up for another kiss, thrusting sloppily into the elder's hand. He didn't care if he embarrassed himself now. He needed to come, and he was so _close_ —

Until Jinho wrapped his fingers tight around the base and prevented it from happening.

Hongseok was livid. "Jinho you little—"

He cut himself off in favor of grabbing the smaller. Jinho was lifted and thrown onto the bed. He let out a surprised squeak at the action, not knowing what was happening. He soon figured it out though, when Hongseok was tugging his jeans down and throwing them to the side. Jinho couldn't even bring himself to protest, because _god_ Hongseok looked so eager and beautiful between his legs and Jinho would take anything Hongseok was willing to give.

Jinho removed his shirt while Hongseok dug into his bedside dresser for lube. He spread himself out on Hongseok's bed, not even realizing that everything about what was happening was so, so wrong. Most gang members don't give their bodies to their enemies. Most gang members don't give handjobs to the person they were sent to kill.

And here he was, spreading his legs for the leader of a rival gang, his high school hook-up, his early childhood friend. Had he not been so blinded by lust, Jinho would have been ashamed of himself.

But he is blinded by lust, so he's not.

Hongseok left a trail of light kisses on Jinho's infuriatingly soft thighs as he circled a lube slick finger around the elder's entrance. He entered the digit slowly, gasping at the tightness. Jinho gasped as well, the sharp intake of breath startling Hongseok into thinking he'd hurt the smaller. He looked to Jinho for confirmation, who only nodded and said, "Another."

Hongseok complies, sliding his middle finger in alongside his index finger. He moves them slowly, rhythmically, not to hurt Jinho. Jinho wasn't having it. He thrusted his hips to meet Hongseok's fingers, growing accustomed to their feel inside of him. He gripped the bedsheets, fingers digging into his into the soft material as his toes curled.

"More," Jinho mewled quietly.

Hongseok made no verbal assent, just added another finger. The burn was a little intense, but Jinho could handle it. Pain gave way to pleasure as the pace of Hongseok's fingers increased. Jinho was even more turned on by watching the veins in the younger's arms protrude and retract in an attractive dance.

Hongseok added a fourth finger without having to be told this time. The moan that escaped Jinho was loud and sinful. Hongseok's free hand came up to block the sound.

"Ah, ah, ah," Hongseok cautioned, fingers still moving dutifully, "We don't want them to hear you, do we?"

When Jinho turned red and avoided his gaze, Hongseok grinned. "Still as much of an exhibitionist as you were in high school?"

In lieu of a real answer, Jinho pushed back on Hongseok's fingers as they fucked into him. The younger curled his fingers expertly, hitting Jinho's prostate dead on. The sensation was so unfamiliar to Jinho, and he cried out wantonly. Hongseok continued to hit that spot, and Jinho was a gasping, quivering mess. Hongseok watched the elder fall apart beneath him, loud and desperate.

"You're so loud, Jinho-ssi. It's kind of hot," the younger commented.

"Hongseok, would you shut the — _fuck, yes, please, right there. More_.”

Jinho's snappy order fell away into a helpless plea. His hips moved more frantically, seeking his release. Hongseok watched his face intensely, absolutely fascinated by the pleasure displayed in his features.

“You want more?” Hongseok asked, voice deepened with arousal, his fingers moved even faster, if that was even possible.

Jinho's high pitched whines were beautiful noise to Hongseok's ears. He resumed kissing the smaller's thighs, teasing him as he approached his climax. Jinho was writhing around, his hands scrambling for something to grab onto, ranging from Hongseok's shoulders to Hongseok's bed sheets, and eventually to his own nipples, hard and sensitive from a lack of attention.

"Hongseok," Jinho's voice cracked in his warning, and that's all the younger needed. He pulled his fingers out slowly, letting Jinho feel the final drag before he inevitably kicked him out.

"Why did you stop?"

Hongseok laughed, landing a playful slap on the inside of the smaller's thigh. "Payback is a bitch, Jo Jinho."

Jinho angrily rolled off the bed, pulling on his discarded clothes and retrieving his long-forgotten weapon from the floor. This time his blatant frustration wasn't terrifying to Hongseok. In fact, it was kind of cute. This effect was further implemented because in his red haze of vision, Jinho had thrown one of Hongseok's shirts. He hadn't even noticed that it came halfway down his thighs.

"Fuck you, Yang Hongseok!" Jinho shouted. That was definitely loud enough to rouse his members.

Sure enough, Hongseok heard footsteps in a matter of seconds. The four of them, Shinwon, Yan An, Yuto and Wooseok, were armed, and blocking Jinho's path.

"Move," Jinho ordered. None of them did.

Hongseok waved his hand dismissively. "Let him go."

Jinho turned to look at him, fake pity in his eyes. "More for their sake than mine?"

Hongseok merely nodded, which raised whines from his members. The tallest one complained the loudest.

"Boss, he's so tiny! I can take him."

Hongseok snorted. "I don't think you want to try, Wooseok."

But Jinho encouraged it. "Try me."

Wooseok lunged for him, and Jinho easily dodged him. Wooseok was on his back in a matter of seconds, his gun now in Jinho's hand, pointed in his own face, which now burned in pure embarrassment.

Jinho unloaded the bullets from the gun, letting them drop to the ground. He left poor Wooseok on the floor, then returned the weapon to Hongseok. Before he could angrily leave and slam the door, Hongseok grabbed his wrist.

"What do you want, Hongseok?"

Wordlessly, the younger pulled him into a kiss. Jinho, as receptive as ever, kissed him back briefly. When he actually realized what he was doing, he sputtered, ripping his arm away from Hongseok and turning his back on him. Jinho passed through Hongseok's shocked members easily, muttering an "Asshole," as he left.

"Come back soon!" Hongseok yelled after him, smirking. Jinho's response was instantaneous.

"Fuck off!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for a while now and I really like this concept idk
> 
> let me know if you want me to continue it and add a full smut in the comments
> 
> thank u for reading 
> 
> 170324  
> -Z


End file.
